So Called As Apple
by Ailee Lynn
Summary: Orang yang berbeda. Jiwa yang berbeda. Kepribadian yang berbeda. Tetapi mempunyai perasaan yang sama. AU one-shot IchiRuki. RnR ya Challenge fic from Cim-jee. MiRae Naomi Kurosaki's fic. Happy B'day, Kurosaki Ichigo!


**So-Called As Apple  
By: Ailee Lynn**

Dedicated to **Cim-jee**. Salah satu senpai saya. ide cerita ini sih dapet dari salah satu novel yang belum kubikin :D Enjoy ya. Numpang ke Bleach. And, Happy B'day, Ichigo :3 15 July. Maaf jika saya baru upload fic-nya, kak Jee.

Summary: Orang yang berbeda. Jiwa yang berbeda. Kepribadian yang berbeda. Tetapi mempunyai perasaan yang sama. AU one-shot IchiRuki. RnR ya~ Challenge fic from Cim-jee.

Warning: OOC, AU, Challenge fic, IchiRuki.

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo-sensei is still the owner of Bleach. I won't steal it.

* * *

Orang berkata bahwa pria dan wanita bertemu karena takdir. Takdir membuat semuanya terjadi begitu saja, seperti hembusan angin. Ketika kita meninggalkan dunia ini ataupun pertama kali kita membuka kedua mata kita. Semua seakan terjadi karena sudah direncanakan.

Begitu pula pertemuan seseorang gadis pendek dan pria jangkung.

Semua itu sudah direncanai sejak mereka lahir. Tetapi tidak ada yang mengetahui hal itu akan terjadi di dunia ini. Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri. Misteri yang membuat kita ingin mengetahui masa depan kita. Rasa penasaran kita dan semuanya. Bukankah semua ini wajar dan termasuk hukum alam?

* * *

Musim panas. Gadis itu tidak menyukai matahari siang. Matahari siang yang sudah membuat kulit mulusnya terbakar dan matanya menjadi sakit. Ia tidak ingin mempunyai kulit belang, sebab ia memakai baju musim dingin. Gadis itu tidak perduli jika ia menjadi pusat perhatian di SMA Karakura. Ia ingin kulitnya terlihat alami.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

Suara pria jantan memanggilnya. Gadis itu tidak menoleh. Tidak bergerak sesekalipun. pria itu memanggilnya lagi, "Kuchiki Rukia!"

Gadis itu tidak bergerak dari tempat duduknya. Ia masih bertopang dagu, melamun seperti biasa, "Rukia, jangan pura-pura. Aku tahu kau bisa mendengar suaraku!" gerutunya. Semakin lama, kesabaran lelaki itu habis. Tanpa sungkan, ia mencubit pipi gadis imut itu.

"Aww. . . Apa maumu, Ashido?" tanya gadis itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu menoleh dengan tampang marah.

Pria itu tertawa. "Tidak. Kau terlihat asyik melamun sendiri. Kau tahu? Sekarang waktunya istirahat. Kau mau makan bareng bersamaku?" tawar pria itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum 'manis' dan berkata dengan singkat, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Seperti biasa, gadis itu menolak ajakan lelaki itu. Bukannya gadis itu tidak menyukai lelaki itu. Ia memang tidak membenci lelaki itu. Tetapi, ia merasa kasihan kepada pacarnya. Ia takut mengganggu acara pacaran mereka.

"Permisi dulu, Ashido. Aku mau makan di halaman sekolah. SENDIRI. Terima kasih." Ucap gadis itu sambil menghiasi wajahnya dengan senyuman paksanya.

Ia mengambil bento-nya yang ada di mejanya. Tanpa melihat keadaan Ashido, ia langsung menuju ke halaman sekolah sendirian.

* * *

Pria itu mengucek-ngucekan matanya. Ia menginjak rumput yang gersang dan melemparkan dirinya di atas rumput itu. Tidak seperti biasa rumput di halaman sekolah menjadi gersang. Saat ini, ia tidak begitu perduli dengan keadaan rumput di halaman sekolah. Ia menghela napas agar bebannya berkurang. Ia sangat letih.

Pria itu adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Lelaki berambut oranye dan mempunyai mata dengan warna yang sama dengan rambutnya itu. Ia mungkin seseorang yang sering mengikuti tawuran tetapi pria itu tidak bisa diremehkan. Ia adalah asisten dokter. Sejak dulu, lelaki itu mendapat nilai paling bagus di angkatannya. Tidak heran jika ia tidak belajar ataupun mendengarkan guru ketika pelajaran berlanjut. Lelaki itu bisa dibilang jenius. Tetapi masalah tentang lelaki itu adalah. . . lelaki itu tidak begitu pintar bersosialisasi.

Ia menyukai suara angin yang berhembus dan matahari terik yang menyinari dirinya. Ia suka keadaan damai dan tenang. Serasa pikirannya sangat kosong dan tubuhnya terasa ringan.

Ia mendengar suara. Suara seseorang menginjak rumput. Pria itu berusaha tetapi ia tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berdiri.

Semakin lama, bayangan itu mendekat. Semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Pria itu hanya menahan napasnya. Ia takut jika bayangan itu adalah Takayama-sensei, guru yang ia benci. Guru yang bisa membuatnya gila. Sebab, ia ingin membunuh guru itu. Bayangan itu beranjak ke samping dirinya.

"Mengapa kau disini?"

Jantungnya hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Untung saja, itu bukan Takayama-sensei. Melainkan seseorang gadis berambut hitam pendek seperti di-bob dan matanya yang berwarna violet. Pria itu hampir saja kehabisan napas. Tidak berpikir kedua kaliny, pria itu memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur.

"Pria? Hmm. . . Sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya melihat seseorang pria mengunjungi pohonku ini."

Suara yang lembut bergema di gendang telinga pria itu. Suara yang halus dan manis. Pria itu tersenyum. Suara seseorang gadis seperti malaikat.

* * *

Gadis itu berlari dengan semangat. Masih ada waktu untuk bersantai-santai di halaman sekolah. Senyuman manisnya pun menghiasi wajahnya dan harinya.

Ia menghirup udara siang hari. Maupun udara pagi lebih menyegarkan, ia tidak begitu perduli. Ia ingin menikmati waktuny di halaman sekolah untuk bersantai-santai.

Karena senang, ia langsung menginjak rumput yang ada di halaman sekolah dan mengumamkan sebuah lagu. Dan disitulah ia baru sadar.

Ia melihat seseorang pria di hadapannya yang masih tiduran di bawah pohon kesukaannya.

Gadis itu langsung melihat pria itu. "Mengapa kau disini?" ucapnya, "Pria? Hmm. . . Sangat aneh. Tidak biasanya melihat seseorang pria mengunjungi pohonku ini."

Lelaki itu sedang tidur. Gadis itu menghela napas dan meletakkan bento-nya di samping lelaki itu. Ia mulai mendekati pohon itu dan berusaha untuk mengambil buah apel. Buah apel yang terlihat sangat merah dan menggiurkan. Sayangnya, pohon itu terlalu tinggi untuk badannya yang kecil dan chibi itu. Sampai ia menjinjit dan berusaha untuk mengambil apel itu dan. . .

DUKKKKKK!

Apel itu hampir mendarat ke kepala pria itu, untung saja pria itu langsung menangkap dengan tangan kanannya. Pria itu menghela napas, "Hampir saja." gumam lelaki itu.

Gadis itu langsung panik, "Aduh. . . Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf. . . Aku tidak sengaja."

Pria itu kembali ke posisi duduk dan melempar apel itu ke arah gadis itu. "Tangkap!" seru pria itu dengan senyuman yang hangat.

Gadis itu menangkap apel yang diberi oleh pria itu, "Te-terima kasih."

"Kau tahu?"

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia mengumamkan kata "hmmm". Menjelaskan bahwa ia mendengarkan pria itu.

"Apel itu adalah buah yang unik." Ia memulai, "Mempunyai banyak sejarah. Buah pertama yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Dan, apel mempunyai cerita tersendiri. Seperti, di dongeng 'Snow White' terdapat seseorang penyihir yang memberikan Snow White sebuah apel yang beracun. Adam dan Hawa, manusia pertama di dunia ini. Mereka tidak sengaja memakan buah terlarang yaitu apel. Newton yang menemukan formula gravitasi karena jatuhnya apel dari pohon. Apel itu melambangkan banyak hal dan karena apel, semua itu terjadi."

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memakan _bento_-nya, "Kau tahu banyak tentang apel."

Apel adalah buah kesukaanku." Ucap pria itu.

"Apel. . ." gumam gadis itu. "Aku menyukai pohon ini. Aku yang menanaminya sejak kecil."

"Oh. . . Kau sudah lama di sekolah ini? Aku anak baru di Sekolah Karakura."

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Sejak TK. Aku selalu ada di sini. Kota Karakura adalah halaman kampungku." Ucapnya sambil melihat jam tangannya. "Eitts. . . Sudah waktunya aku kembali ke kelas."

Gadis itu membereskan bento-nya dan membungkuk, "Terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. Bayangan gadis itu hampir saja menghilang. Pria itu tidak ingin gadis itu meninggalkannya. Ia tidak ingin malaikat manis itu menghilang begitu saja. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu. Tangannya yang lembut dan halus.

"Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Kuchiki Rukia. Dan, dirimu?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Gadis itu menunjukan jempolnya. "Sip. Aku akan ingat baik-baik dengan namamu itu. Ichigo."

Gadis itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkannya sendiri di halaman sekolah yang sepi.

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, pria itu tidak pernah melupakan nama gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia. Nama yang sangat indah.

"Ichigo, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya teman sekelasnya, Abarai Renji. Salah satu sahabatnya sejak kecil, tidak heran jika Renji bisa menebak perasaan hati Ichigo. Renji sudah mengetahui Ichigo sejak kecil.

"Diam, bon. Gue lagi galau." ucap Ichigo sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Wih. Ichigo sedang jatuh conta lhooo!" teriak Renji dan satu kelas mendengarnya. Langsung, mereka tertarik. "APA? KUROSAKI ICHIGO JATUH CINTA?" semua teriak kecuali Renji dan Ichigo sendiri.

"Renji, sudah kubilang. Diam. Gue lagi galau." ucap Ichigo sambil menghela napas.

Dan, sekarang. Hidupnya menjadi lebih buruk. 'Paparazzi' akan mengincarnya untuk majalah KARAKURA. Tetapi ia tidak begitu perduli. Mulai dari minggu itu, ia menunggu gadis itu di halaman sekolah. Apakah ini dinamakan cinta?

* * *

Gadis itu membuka rak sepatunya. Sebuah note dan plastik berisi apel.

_For you, beautiful Snow White. May you find a perfect prince. I'm willing to share my apple with you._  
_-Secret Admirer-_

"Darimana, Rukia-san?" tanya Hinamori Momo, sepupunya yang sepantaran dengannya.

"Sepertinya kutahui siapa orangnya." jawab Gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kurosaki Ichigo. Siapa lagi? Apel melambangkan dirinya.

Di pikiran gadis itu adalah. . . Dasar pria gombal. Dan, semuanya itu baru saja dimulai. Semakin lama, mereka pun menjadi lebih akrab. Seminggu kemudian, ia mendapat hal yang sama dan note yang sama. Demikianpun minggu selanjutnya. Tetapi dengan note yang berbeda.

_Meet me at the park. 15th of July. Lunch time. I'll be waiting._  
_-Secret Admirer-_

Gadis itu menghela napas. Ada apa dengan tanggal 15 Juli? Bukankah 15 Juli masih 2 minggu lagi?

"Ia ingin bertemu denganmu? Wah, wah. Rukia-san laku juga nih." goda Momo sambil melirik kertas yang dipegang oleh gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya diam. Ia tidak ingin membahas tentang pria itu. Pria yang mengaku sebagai "Secret admirer". Ia tahu siapa pria itu. Kurosaki Ichigo. Satu-satunya pria yang berteduh di bawah pohon apel yang ia tumbuhi.

Satu pertanyaan yang masih ingin Kuchiki Rukia tanyakan. Mengapa tidak pria itu memberitahu kepadanya ketika mereka berdua sendirian di halaman sekolah?

* * *

Pria itu menghela napas. Ia masih menunggu gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia. Dimana ia berada? Hari itu sudah tanggal 15 Juli. Iya, pria itu adalah "Secret Admirer". Ia tahu. Rukia pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa yang memberinya apel dan sepucuk surat kepadanya. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Siapa lagi yang akan memberikan gadis itu apel selain lelaki itu?

"Hey."

Seseorang menyapanya. Ia menengok. Gadis itu. Kuchiki Rukia. Selama ini pria itu tidak pernah merasakan hal yang seperti ini. Hatinya berdetak dengan cepat dan keinginannya untuk memegang tangan gadis itu yang mulus. Ah, sial. Apakah ini cinta?

"Ada apa?" ucap gadis itu dengan santai sambil memberikan surat-surat kecil yang dibikin oleh pria itu. "Kau tahu. . . Kau tidak harus membuatku surat sebagus ini. Ini berlebihan, Kurosaki Ichigo. Kau bisa mengatakannya kepadaku bukan?"

_Sial. Sial. Sial. Apakah ia membenciku? Oh tidak. Semoga saja tidak._

_"_Hmm. . . Maaf." gumamnya, "Hari ini ulang tahunku. . ."

Gadis itu menyilangkan tangannya, "Te. . . Terus?"

"Maukah kau. . ."

* * *

Gadis itu berhenti menapas. Apakah pria itu. . .? Jangan-jangan. . .

Ia menggigit bibirnya. "Maukah aku. . . apa, Ichigo?"

_Pasti pria itu ingin menyatakan cinta. Please, jangan. Oh. . . Ya Tuhan._

Ia mendengar pria itu sedang menghela napasnya dan tanpa jeda, pria itu berkata, "Maukah kau menjadi apel di mataku?"

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya. Apel di mata pria itu? Apa maksudnya?

"Uh. . . Apa?"

Pria itu menghela napasnya sekian kalinya, "Kuchiki Rukia. Apa yang kurasakan. . . Apakah ini cinta? Kau selalu ada di pikiranku. Aku tahu. . . Tindakanku ini sangat bodoh. Tetapi. . . _I want you to be the apple of my eye. I want you to be my apple_."

Gadis itu tertawa. _Apple of my eyes?_ Kata-kata itu berarti. . .

Kuchiki Rukia mengerti. Apel di mata Kurosaki Ichigo. Yang berarti, pria itu ingin Kuchiki Rukia menjadi gadis yang penting di hidupnya.

_"So, Kuchiki Rukia. Will you be an apple of my eye?"_

Menjadi orang yang penting untuk pria pecinta apel. Apakah itu salah? Apakah ini bisa termasuk dengan cinta?

Ia tidak tahu. Bukankah sudah dibilang? Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri. Hanya Dia yang mengetahuinya.

-THE END-

* * *

N/A: Akhirnya selesai. Maaf jika nggak ngerti akhir-akhirnya. Aku tahu ini jelek. Maaf kak Jee kalo jelek ataupun aneh ataupun endingnya nggak ngerti #bungkuk# Aku memang nggak gitu pinter bikin fic one-shot. First fic in Bleach? LOL.

RnR ya!

-Ailee Lynn-


End file.
